


Just Like A Rose

by EtainBlack



Series: Italian Supercorp Songs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara being in love with Lena, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainBlack/pseuds/EtainBlack
Summary: A short oneshot about Kara being very much in love with Lena. There's not really a plot but it focuses on how the Kryptonian sees her girlfriend.This is also the first part of a series of oneshots inspired by Italian songs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Italian Supercorp Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Just Like A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been a couple years since I wrote my last fanfiction, but I'm back at it again and I hope you all will enjoy this!  
> This is the first part of a series of Supercorp oneshots inspired by Italian love songs I'm listening to so, if you want to listen to the song that inspired me to write this one, here is the Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xNhfIS2RkM
> 
> I recommend listening to the song to get the best experience out of this!
> 
> There will be more coming and, as always, let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was the most beautiful human being Kara had ever seen. She was absolutely sure nobody else in the whole galaxy could even compare to her, and not only just because of her looks.  
Every time the woman looked at the Kryptonian, Kara felt like the center of the universe itself was watching her. In a way, Lena was exactly that, her reason to keep improving, the reason to never give up.  
Kara lived for the people she loved and for the people she protected as Supergirl, but, ultimately, if it wasn’t for Lena, she just wouldn’t be the same. She loved Lena with everything she had.  
Kara was hers, completely. Whenever Lena wanted, she could have her. And Lena belonged to Kara as well.

The reporter often told her girlfriend how wonderful she was, so much so that everything else and everybody else paled in comparison. Kara thought Lena was just like a rose; beautiful, passionate, sweet, and dangerous. 

- _Beautiful_

Beautiful inside and outside. 

Although her girlfriend was naturally beautiful, Lena always put a lot of effort into her appearance. From the way she dressed, to her perfect make-up and hair, the woman made sure she looked flawless at all times, no matter where she was going or who she was with. 

Her long, luscious hair she always took great care of. Kara loved when Lena kept it down, but she absolutely drooled when the woman styled it in either simple or complicated ways.  
Her eyes, Rao her eyes. The Kryptonian could see the universe in those big, clear pools that shone with love, care, and affection everytime she set her gaze on the blonde. Kara reveled in the feeling of being looked at like that. She never wanted those moments to end.

But let’s talk about Lena’s features. Her face was Kara’s favorite sight, she just could never get enough of her, no matter how long she looked. Her smile, her eyebrows, her red lips that constantly called Kara’s for a kiss. Kara knew she was screwed, Lena had her wrapped around her finger and the Kryptonian wouldn’t have it any other way.

- _Passionate_

Lena was pure passion, the kind of hot passion a red rose would symbolize and evoke. The kind of passion that would sweep you off your feet like a tornado. Kara was enamored, completely and absolutely. Lena’s touch was addictive, Lena’s presence was addicting. As soon as the raven-haired beauty walked into a room with that confident air of hers, Kara knew, and she didn’t just notice her because of the super senses she possessed.

She could feel Lena, her closeness. Even when the room was full of people, the blonde could tell the exact moment her girlfriend made her entrance. 

But let’s talk about when they were alone, sharing intimacy. Rao, Lena was everything and more for the Kryptonian. Just a single touch from the CEO could make her go to the moon and back in an instant, Lena could turn her on like nobody else ever could and Kara loved every second of it. No exception. She was hot, she was passionate; every time they made love it was both familiar and new at the same time, and Kara had to thank Lena’s fervid imagination for that.  
When it came to sex, her girlfriend was a handful. She always had new ideas, new toys, new locations to have sex in, and Kara couldn’t love her more for it. She’d give the whole world to that woman, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

- _Sweet_

Lena’s sweetness. If Kara had to name one thing, one characteristic that made her fall in love with Lena in the first place, then that’d be her sweetness. She was sweet the way a rose was, elegant and soft in her looks and way of behaving. Obviously, most people didn’t get to see this side of her. She was mainly perceived as a professional and powerful CEO who scared the shit out of many privileged white men the way only a woman could. 

However, it wasn’t only that category of men that was scared of her, it was the regular people as well. People who still saw her as the female version of her brother, or a younger version of her adoptive mother. In their eyes, she was a Luthor, therefore she was evil. Simple as that.

It pained Kara to see how affected her sweet Lena was by the opinion of closed-minded people who didn’t even know her. Her girlfriend just wanted to be socially accepted by a society she was trying to do her best to satisfy, but, for her, rejection was always around the corner. Life threats and insults were a common occurrence, no matter how much good she was actually doing.

Lena never gave up though, she kept going, kept doing her best regardless of the pain and the disappointment. And Kara couldn’t be more proud of her. The blonde knew the powerful CEO had an image to keep up, but sometimes she wished all those people could actually see how sweet she was inside.

Kara had never met somebody that respected her or cherished her as much as Lena did. She truly made the Kryptonian feel like she was the most important woman on Earth, not just with her words, but with her actions as well.  
No matter how busy her life was, Lena always found the time to surprise Kara. Sometimes she’d just show up at CatCo with a bag of potstickers, other times she’d leave little love messages written on random pieces of paper around her apartment for the blonde to find. 

And of course, Kara reciprocated everything wholeheartedly. Lena deserved all the love in the world, and Kara’s main mission was to give it to her every single day.

- _Dangerous_

Just like a rose, Lena had thorns, an impenetrable defensive mechanism that brought her to close off from the world to avoid getting too hurt. But Lena was also gifted with an incredible intellect, her brain was her most powerful weapon and, sometimes, when she saw her working on new projects and being as brilliant as she is, Kara could almost understand why Lena was generally perceived as a dangerous individual. 

The things she could do with her mind… The Kryptonian was sure no other geniuses on Earth could compare. Her brain just worked at a faster pace than everyone else’s and Kara was mesmerized that even though she wasn’t raised in a healthy environment, she still chose to use her abilities to do good.  
Who could imagine the things she could have done had she decided to team up with her brother Lex…They’d probably be ruling an alien-free Earth together right about now. But Lena choose their side, Kara’s side, and she did it all on her own.

And just like that she was even more in love with her.  
Regardless of her insecurities, of her problems, of her reputation… Kara saw Lena for who she was, and her friends were starting to do so too, her sister as well.  
The superhero was set on keeping Lena safe, keeping her close. She was sure she’d never find another person like her in the whole universe and she didn’t even want to. 

Lena was it for her.

“Mhm…Kara, you’re staring.” Lena mumbled while she still had her eyes closed after a night of sleep and cuddles. 

Kara was mesmerized by the way the early morning light hit her, making her look like the best view the blonde had ever laid her blue eyes on. “I’m just so in love with you.” was all the Kryptonian could say as her girlfriend green eyes opened.

“I love you too, my Supergirl.” and, as Lena’s lips met hers for the first time that day, Kara knew they’d always be okay, they’d always be together, happy and in love.

Did she mention Lena can have her anytime she wants?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Feel free to let me know what you think about it!


End file.
